


A Shockingly Cold Day

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kid Fic, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: 8-23-07An Eevee meets a Shinx after going outside to look at snow.





	A Shockingly Cold Day

Winter had come to Eterna Forest, and it was nearly over when a sudden snowstorm struck during the night, freezing the ponds and blanketing the ground. The temperature was around thirty-three degrees the next morning, one degree above freezing. A small, tan fox Pokémon, better known as an Eevee was being groomed by her mother who was a Leafeon as they sat inside their den. The Evolution Pokémon was only three and a half months old, still too young to be on her own, but old enough to explore on her own, if only for a short while

"Now, child, I don't want you to stay out too late, your fur may keep you warm, but that doesn't mean you can't come inside and take a break every now and then."

"Yes mother." The kit replied, tilting her head and rubbed a freshly washed ear before wandering out of the den.

Snow, and lots of it, covered the ground. The Eevee had never seen snow, but she knew it wasn't going to hurt her. She frolicked, running around and playing, making little mounds of snow by sweeping snow into a pile with her tail.

She got up and started running, and before long she came to the pond that was hidden past the trees. She gazed raptly at the ice-covered body of water.

She had heard that you could walk on frozen water, so she was curious and started testing the ice's strength. When she discovered that it supported her weight, she clambered on it and began slipping and sliding from one edge to another. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, her paws slipping out from beneath her once she'd reached the middle of the pond.

She tried to get up, but couldn't grip the ice well enough. She slid to a side, and managed to stand up, mostly because there was snow atop the ice for her paws to grip. Unfortunately the snow hid the cracks that were spreading out beneath her.

A paw dove into water and she yelped in surprise, jumping back. A second paw went under, making her struggle to free herself. Her flailing body widened the cracks, making them grow so large that the ice caved in.

"Ah!" The female cried, flailing in the ice-cold water, sputtering and trying to breath. The cold shock of the ice cold water had stolen her breath away. She tried to climb back up onto the ice, but it kept giving in under her damp weighted paws.

"Huh-help!" She cried, shivering and gasping.

Something grabbed hold of her tail, teeth digging into the small fleshy tail beneath the fur. It tugged her, grunting with effort as it pulled her free. She flailed harder, trying to get herself loose. With an even harder tug, she was free. She shivered and glanced at the ground: snow, pure snow.

She gazed up, into her savior's face. An odd black and light blue cub-like Pokémon with big round ears and a skinny black tail that ended in a star was staring back at her. He looked about her age, if not younger. His ears were large and his eyes were still cheery despite the previous incident.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tilting his head and staring at her wet, shivering body with concern.

She gasped and shivered before standing up and shaking off the water, leaving only a cold dampness on her fur. "Y-yeah."

"I heard you crying out and I was worried. Who are you?" He asked, licking one of his blue paws that had become damp.

"My name is Eevee,"

"I'm Shinx," He replied, and then shivered. She noticed he had only a short coat of fur that didn't look quite as warm as her own was.

"I've never met you before." Eevee said, her tail flicking in interest. She didn't know many Pokémon, but she didn't recall ever hearing about a Shinx in the forest.

Shinx nodded, "I'm not usually around here, but I wanted to explore a bit today. I live near a clearing on the other side of the trees over there." He gestured towards some cedars that were even farther away from the kit's den then the pond had been.

She nodded as well, "Oh? Well, anyway, thank you for saving me."

"No problem, what were you doing there anyway?"

"Well," she shrugged, "I guess I was trying to have fun, it really didn't work though."

She sniffed the wind, knowing that she would find out where the den was if the wind carried its scent to her nose. She smelled it to the east and turned that way. "I'd better get home now, if I don't, I might get sick and then my mom will be really mad at me." She took a few steps.

"Yeah, I understand. Uh, hey, Eevee?" He called.

"What?" She replied, turning her head and her ears swiveled towards his voice.

He gave her a small, hopeful smile. "Maybe we can play sometime."

She muttered a quick, 'alright, that sounds like fun' and left.

The little Shinx gazed at his damp paws and smiled wider, she would be back again hopefully, and then they might become best friends! His black tail waved blissfully in the air, he turned around, and pranced on back home, a spring in his step.


End file.
